The proposed work for the forthcoming year will involve the preparation of monospecific antisera against VP1, VP2 and VP3, structural proteins of SV40, the investigation of the relationship between the messenger RNA structure and its efficiency in translation into the various protein products and the investigation into the time course and synthesis in subcellular distribution of viral structural proteins in the infected cell and the effect of deletion mutants in the leader sequence on these events.